SoulHeart Legacy: Riddle of the Sphinx
by Tyler-The-Alidragon
Summary: Episode Two of Season One. After the shocking birth of Tyler and Lexi's newborn named Midnight Sun, Hobbes accidentaly makes a mistake that puts the baby's life in jeopardy. Now he and Tyler must find and solve the Sphinx's riddles to retrieve the cure, before it is too late..
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

A day began perfectly in Ponyville during a month of Spring. At the Carousel Boutique, the whole place was under tight work. The unicorn Rarity was busy making orders for new outfits for Sapphire Shores, and they had to be ready before her next concert performance. She was at the knitting machine, working on her next outfit for the dancers. Luckily for her, she didn't have to do it alone. Hobbes was there with her, giving her an extra hand. Rarity finishes one outfit and turns to Hobbes.

"Hobbes, dear. Do you mind handing me another fabric please?".

"Coming right up, miss", Hobbes winked and fetches another fabric for her. The unicorn uses her magic to take measurements and began cutting out pieces to be knitted together. The tiger can see that she was exhausted. Her coiffure mane-style was a mess, she was a bit sweaty, and her eyes were slowly drooping. She NEVER had a break since she started. And Hobbes could only help so much.

"Rarity, I know this order was very important. But they're not due until next week. You need a break once in a while", Hobbes said.

Rarity removes her glasses, and gives him an assuring smile, "Hobbes, dear. I am very aware of the due date. But I like to finish things faster so that way, I can spend more time with my friends".

She puts the materials aside for a bit and looks back at Hobbes.

"And besides, Princess Lexi is pregnant once again, and is due to give birth anytime now. Shouldn't you be with Tyler when it happens?".

"I know, but I heard you had a tight order, so I thought I should stop by and give you a hand".

"Oh, Hobbes". Rarity placed a hoof on his shoulder, "I really appreciate your kindness in helping me with this".

"Well, you never usually have a gentleman, or uh, gentlecolts once in a while", Hobbes gently smiled.

"And that is what I LOVED about you...", Rarity smiled back. Hobbes blushes deeply. Little did she know that since the tiger laid eyes on her, he was smitten by her. He had never met a beautiful mare outside from his world where he originally came from. The only issue is that he was worried that Rarity might not like him back, since he is a living stuffed animal. But after hearing those words from her mouth...Hobbes decides to take his chance.

"Hey, Rarity, I know we have been friends for a long time, and I know how much we felt for each other...".

"Of course, but what are you trying to say, dear?", Rarity asked.

"Well...um", Hobbes blushed, starting to choke a little, being nervous to tell her.

"Well..?", Rarity smiled.

"Rarity...I-".

Before Hobbes says anything else, silence was disrupted when Pinkie Pie bursts into the room, screaming happily at the top of her lungs.

" **IT'S...HAPPENING!** "

Then she starts hopping around the room in joy, cheering loudly. Hobbes sighs deeply, disappointed that he lost a chance to tell Rarity how he feels.

"What in Celestia's name is going on, Pinkie? What IS happening?", Rarity asked.

"The BABY! Lexi is about to have a BABY!", Pinkie cheered happily.

"Wait, it's happening just NOW?", Hobbes exclaimed.

"YES! Twilight just got a message from Tyler, and he wants us to come over RIGHT AWAY!", Pinkie smiled.

"Goodness! We've better get going quick, Hobbes! Good thing I have made a blankie for this special day!", Rarity smiled, pulling out a blankie she made for the baby.

"How long have you been waiting for this moment?", Hobbes asked, scratching his head.

"Quite longer, I assure you", Rarity winked.

* * *

At the hospital, the Mane Six were waiting alongside the knights for the news on the baby. Hobbes was sitting far from Rarity, right next to Garrus. The turian sees that Hobbes hasn't kept his eyes off her since they arrived here. He leans in and whispers to him.

"So...did you spill the beans?", Garrus whispered. He is aware that Hobbes has feelings for Rarity, but the tiger was too nervous to tell her. The turian told him to wait for the right moment to tell her when he went to visit her today.

Hobbes only sighs, "I was gonna tell her, until Pinkie Pie burst in, screaming out the news...".

"Well, you know Pinkie. She loves making surprises", Garrus chuckled. He sees Hobbes hanging his head low. Garrus pats him on the back.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's always next time".

"I guess so... thanks Garrus", Hobbes smiled a little.

"Anytime".

Then they began to feel a little rumble around them. They immediately knows what is about to happen next.

"Uh oh...", Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, not this again!", Heart exclaimed. They quickly covered their ears tightly and Lexi's powerful scream of birth labor echoes throughout the hallways. Lexi is a tough mare, but the pain of childbirth are UNBEARABLE to her. Being an alicorn, her screams becomes as loud as Princess Luna's "royal canterlot voice". By the time it ended, some of the doctors and patients were a little deaf by the scream.

The knights and the Mane Six uncovered their ears.

"Goodness, Lexi's really got to control the volume of her voice", Krystal said.

"So...I take the lil' fella's now born?", Applejack said.

"Seems likely", Greeghan said.

"YIPPIE! We have a baby!", Pinkie jumped into the air, cheering.

Minutes went on by, and Tyler as not come out of the room where Lexi is. Some of the knights began to pace around, waiting for the news. Pinkie Pie has passed out from joy, and was snoring loudly. Annoyed by her loud snores, Drago uses his tail to lift up her jaw, and closed her mouth shut. Heart was bored, and is was twirling his claws around his claws so many times. Rarity began reading fashion magazines.

Garrus motions for Hobbes to move over to her. The tiger nods and moves over. He sits next to her while she is reading. Hobbes just looks around, tapping his fingers on his legs as he comes up with something to say.

"Boy...it sure is taking a long time for us to see the baby. I wonder what's keeping them?", Hobbes finally speaks.

Rarity looks over to him, "I agree. I hope nothing bad happened to the baby".

"I'm sure he's fine, or she's fine, whatever the gender is", Hobbes assured her.

"You sure know how to keep me from worrying, Hobbes", Rarity smiled. Then she remembers something from eariler.

"Oh yes, back at the Boutique, was there something you wanted to tell me before?".

Hobbes began to choke again. It is becoming more difficult to tell her now. He starts trying, but finds it hard to do so.

"Well, what I was gonna say...was...uh-", Hobbes choked, blushing.

"Well, whenever you are ready to tell me, I am never far away", the unicorn smiled. Hobbes sighs in relief. He finally figures that he wasn't ready to tell her yet. In the mean time, he will just have to build up enough courage to spill the news to her. Rarity spots something in the magazine that gains her interest.

"Oh, look at this one, Hobbes! This mare looks so astounding in that lavender dress with blue diamonds. Doesn't she look so amazing?", Rarity smiled. Hobbes leans over to take a look, but notices a problem.

"Um, Rarity, I think that's the same dress you made months ago", Hobbes pointed out. Rarity looks again, and realizes.

"Oh, dear me. I often forget about my own works", Rarity giggled, blushing. Then, Tyler finally appeared down the hallway towards them.

"Hey guys".

The knights and the Mane Six got up and approached him.

"Hey, big bro! Congrats on having a baby!", Twilight smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Tell us. Is it a boy, or a girl?", Fluttershy.

"It is a girl. Thanks, everyone. She is ready, if you all want to see her", Tyler smiled.

"Oh absolutely!", Marianna said.

Tyler starts leading them down the hallway towards the room where Lexi and the newborn is. While going down the hall, some of the others noticed that Tyler is a little pale on the face. This raises some concern, especially to Twilight.

"Hey, Tyler? Are you alright? You look...pale. It's not about the baby, is it?", Twilight asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. Healthy as a flower", Tyler assured.

"But it took a lot longer than before. What happened in there?", Hobbes asked.

"Guys, I PROMISE you, the baby is fine. It's just...", Tyler looked back at them.

"Just WHAT?...", Garrus. By the time they reached the door to the room, Tyler stops and turns to them. He sighs deeply, and explains.

"You guys remember going to the Crystal Empire to see Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's new baby, and how shocked we are when we first saw her?".

"Oh, we sure remember that all right. She was a pure-born alicorn", Twilight said.

"But where are you getting at here?", Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"Well, just promise that you all won't be too alarmed when you see her. The baby...she's... MUCH different from Flurry Heart than you think...", Tyler said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, come on, ol' pal. I'm sure she's not more shocking than Flurry Heart", Hobbes smiled as they entered the room. In the room is Nightmare Moon and Nurse Redheart. Princess Lexi is on the medical bed, holding a bundle of cloth in her arms, which is the newborn.

"Hey guys...", Lexi smiled, a little weak after giving birth.

"Hey princess", Twilight replied, smiling. They gathered around the bed, waiting to see the baby. Lexi holds the baby out, and removes the cloth around it.

When she removes for everyone and everypony to have a better look... they were **COMPLETELY ALARMED** by the baby's appearance. They gasped in shock.

The baby girl was a dragon, but she was black as the night. With dark blue markings around her eyes and a purple underbelly. Her eyes were a moderate cyan, and resemble dragon eyes. At the tip of her tail, is a flowing tuft of mane, in a color of brilliant phthalo blue.

The newborn coos at them, happily. But they remained speechless.

"Okay, I stand corrected at that...", Hobbes said.

"I'm at a loss for words...", Garrus said.

"She looks an awful lot like...", Rarity began to say.

" _NIGHTMARE MOON._..", Heart said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

They all continued staring at the baby, speechless by the newborn's appearance. The baby looks around the room, smiling at them. It was supposed to be a good moment for them until at this moment. The baby looks too similar to Lexi's mother, Nightmare Moon, by the color of her body. Marianna, however, took a step forward towards the medical bed.

"Excuse me, may I hold her please?", she smiled. Lexi smiles back and used her magic to hand the baby to her. The little earth pony holds her in her arms and looks down at her. The baby looks up at her, and starts smiling, cooing. Marianna began to smile, seeing how wonderful the baby is.

"Oh, look at her, everypony. She looks so beautiful", Marianna smiled softly, showing her to everyone else.

"Marianna, do you have any idea what you are holding there?", Hobbes points out.

"Guys, I admit it, I am shocked by her looks as well, but for Pete's sake, she is just a baby", Tyler assured.

"Yeah, a baby that looks like Nightmare Moon in the way", Rainbow added.

"But look at her, she is just so precious", Marianna said. The baby coos happily. Soon enough, they all began to warm up to the baby and start taking turns holding her. The baby already starts to like Hobbes, Twilight, Krystal, and Fluttershy. The rest will take time for her to get used to.

Garrus steps up and his orange holographic omni-tool appears on his arm.

"If you and Lexi don't mind at all, I like to scan her", Garrus said as he scans her with his device.

"What were you trying to find, Garrus?", Tyler asked.

"Nothing bad of the sort. Just need to scan her from anything anomaly", Garrus assured. He takes a few more scans of her before his omni-tool disappears.

"That should do it. I'll take a look at these readings when we get home", Garrus said.

"Thank you, Garrus", Lexi said.

During the rest of the day and night, Lexi and the baby were kept overnight just as a precaution in case there were medical problems. After the whole night, they were released the next day. The newborn has been giving a new name called "Midnight Sun". She was named that way because even though she was born as a Nightmare, she was born into the Light, which is the loving care of the parents who loved her.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

It has been a couple of days since Midnight Sun was born and is living at home with her family. But after she got home, the knights began to witness magical behaviors from her. Midnight began turning the lights on and off using her magic. She levitated Hobbes and Marianna into the air with no trouble at all. But what is even more surprising, is that she somehow KNEW how to control her magic.

This kind of power is what the knights have never seen before, and they thought the newborn Princess Flurry Heart was a bit of a nuisance with her power. But unlike Midnight, Flurry couldn't control hers yet.

It was in the middle of the day, and so far, Midnight has stopped using her magic for a while now. This has put Hobbes and Marianna at ease since they have to watch her most of the time, since Tyler and Lexi have to tend to their duties. Today, however, Tyler and Lexi spent some time with their children.

Tyler was busy playing with the twins Romeo and Juliett, Maximus, and Artemis. Even his step-daughter Millie, played with her dad. Lexi was occupied with Midnight, feeding her from a baby bottle. Romeo and Juliette were climbing all over each other, as Millie was tossed up in the air over and over again by Tyler. She laughs in joy as her father continues.

"Who's the best pumpkin in the world?", Tyler smiled.

"ME!", Millie replied.

"Who is daddy's little princess?", Tyler said.

"ME!", Millie giggled.

"And who loves Daddy?", Tyler grinned.

"ME! ME!", Millie cheered. She and Tyler hugged each other happily, as Lexi watches, smiling.

"So, hon, now that you are free from lessons with the princesses, maybe we should go out for dinner tonight?", Lexi asked.

"Well, we could, but that would lead Hobbes and Marianna with their hands and hooves full", Tyler replied.

"Actually, it would be Hobbes with his hands full. Marianna has to go help Fluttershy with her animals, and we won't see her until tomorrow".

"Oh, well, at least it won't be so hard for Hobbes. Midnight hasn't done anything in a while. Maybe she just got bored with her magic", Tyler said.

"Well, about her, are you worried about her reputation whenever she finally goes to school?", Lexi said.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, her appearance, that is. I'm worried about how the fillies and colts will treat her. She will be an outcast to them. What if they start bullying her?...", Lexi said, clinging to the baby dragon with worry. Tyler gets up and approaches her.

He lays a hoof on her shoulder, "Hon, Midnight is our miracle baby. Yes, she may look different, but she is just like every normal baby out there. She is in good hooves, and I will not let anything bad happen to her".

"You promise?...", Lexi said.

"I promise", Tyler said. They gave each other a gentle nuzzle before the dragon kisses Midnight on the head. The baby coos and grabs at Tyler's face. He smiles down at her.

Then Tyler's omni-tool began to blink flashing lights on his arm. He makes it appear and taps on the message. The holographic screen appears and it shows Garrus.

"What is it, Garrus?".

"I hate to interrupt your play time with the kids, but I need you and Lexi to come down here at once, and bring Nightmare with you".

"Any reason why?".

"Well, it's about your daughter...Midnight", Garrus answered.

"What about her?".

"I think it's best you come down here...", Garrus said before cutting off contact with him.

* * *

After leaving Midnight Sun in the care of Hobbes, Tyler, along with Lexi and Nightmare, proceeded down into the lab. The lab was built deep below the Diamond Castle, where the knights held most of their operations. Garrus spends most of his time there, building and testing new weapons, with Krystal sometimes helping him. It even holds a med-bay in case any knight was seriously wounded in combat. Tyler lays his hoof on the identity pad and it recognizes him, and the doors open to the lab. They went down the hallway, where there are objects hung in cases on the walls. Each one tells a story from Tyler and the knights' adventures.

One holds a piece of Lord Tirek's horn, which was broken off from the power of Tyler's Harmony Sword.

Another holds an shoulder piece from Ruber's armor during the knights' time in Camelot.

A military medal from Kaiden Alenko, who was killed during Tyler's time in the Mass Effect universe, where it was cased as a memorial to him.

Another holds a horn that the knights' used to get through the blizzard at the Dark Ice Mines during the adventure on Dinosaur Planet.

They entered the main room where they see Garrus waiting for them, but they were surprised to see Princesses Celestia and Luna with him as well.

"Princesses! What are you two doing here?", Tyler exclaimed.

"Your knight Garrus wanted us to come, about something he wished to share with us", Celestia answered.

"So what exactly was the issue here about our daughter?", Lexi asked Garrus.

"I am about to explain", Garrus said as he begins to explain the situation. "After scanning your newborn daughter for any signs of birth defects or any medical problems. I checked her blood cell count, nervous function, eyesight, organ system; all seemed to be completely healthy and normal. Of course, being a cautious fellow, I took a scan of her the next day after the hospital, BUT that is when I noticed something odd...".

Garrus turned to the holo table and activates a screen that shows the diaphragm of Midnight's body, including vids of her blood cells and organ systems.

"On the first day she was born, her body has a form of a newborn, as what follows after her birth. But after the next day...". Garrus pulled up the next diaphragm of her, but this time, it shows her body with a different skeletal structure and different alignment of her organs and systems, "Her body has shifted at a fast rate only after hours of her birth. What is supposed to be a body structure of a one-day old infant... now shows what appears to be a structure of a _**SEVEN DAYS**_ -old infant...".

"Are you telling me that our daughter is aging at a faster rate?", Tyler exclaimed, alarmed by the results.

"This must be a mistake. Surely you have miscalculated", Luna began to say.

"That is what I thought before, Your Highness. But I checked out all my scans and my omni-tool, and nothing is wrong with them. Honestly, the results you see here...are no fake. And after a few days, I would assume Midnight Sun is now two weeks old", Garrus said.

"Well, it must not be that bad then. Midnight is just...getting older much quicker", Lexi said, appalled.

"But there must be a cause for her to age so much sooner", Nightmare Moon said.

"I'm glad you brought that up, because THIS is the real reason why I want you all here. Because you would not believe what I am about to show you". Garrus said. He pulls up the next vids, which appears to show some kind of star-like energy sphere, pulsing with light.

"These vids you see here, are what your magical energy is. The shape and brightness of these energies are what determines the power and limit of your magic. I even asked the young princesses of Equestria to let me scan them to calculate their magical energy, even I paid lil' princess Flurry Heart a visit".

Tyler and Lexi looked at the energies displayed for them. Tyler's power matches that of Princesses since he shares both the power of the Alicorn and a Dragon. Lexi's energy shows hers was matched towards her mother's magic, who is quite higher than the rest of them. Twilight's magical energy count was just below theirs. But Flurry Heart's energy was much higher than the rest of them.

"Now...here is Midnight Sun's energy...".

The next vid shows a massive ball of magical light, greatly pulsing with magic. Spokes of light shines out from within. In the inner structure, the core almost looked like a bright colorful sun.

They were all in shock at what they see before them.

"Midnight's magical energy is MASSIVE...", Tyler softly exclaimed.

"Her energy was greatly off the charts. She had so much energy count in her that there was no way I can track the numbers. Not even Flurry's Heart energy count can top that off", Garrus said.

"But that can't be possible... No such pony ever existed can contain that much power within them", Celestia said.

"Nopony does", Luna said.

"What could this mean?", Lexi said.

"This means that you have gave birth to the most powerful being of all of Equestria..", Celestia said.

"You mean Midnight?", a voice spoke from the doorway. They turned to see Hobbes there, who looked a bit pale.

"Hobbes? What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be watching Midnight?", Tyler asked.

"Um, funny you should ask, but that is the reason why I'm here. You see, Midnight...is, uh..", Hobbes said, rubbing the back of his neck as he figures out a way to put in the right words to say.

"What about Midnight? Spit it out already!", Nightmare demanded.

"Midnight...uh, how do I put this? Um, she is not a dragon hatchling anymore...", Hobbes mildly put.

Hearing those words, everypony began to head upstairs to check out what Hobbes said. When they got to the nursery, they gasped in shock by what they see next. Lying on the floor, was a little foal. Not a baby dragon, but a baby pony. But she had a same appearance as Midnight Sun, but she has a blue mane like Luna's. She coos as she pushes around a little ball. She sees her parents and happily wobbles towards them. Lexi picks up and cradles her in her arm as Hobbes joins them.

"Hobbes, is this...?", Lexi asked.

Hobbes nodded. "Eeyup. That is Midnight alright...She's just different now".

"Her magic is much more stronger than we thought. She seems to have inherited her father's magical ability to shapeshift from a dragon to a pony", Celestia said.

"And because of her looks, she would have inherited her powers from me, which I passed along to my daughter, then onto the newborn", Nightmare Moon said.

"So, she has powers combined of Tyler's, Lexi's, and Nightmare Moon's!", Luna exclaimed.

"That's not all she has. Look on her flank", Tyler pointed. They looked at the flank, and they were appalled to see a cutie mark there. It was in a shape of a black circle, with spokes of light around it. It appears to be a black sun with rays of sunshine.

"I just don't get it. Don't ponies only earn their cutie marks whenever they discovered their true talents?", Hobbes said.

"That is correct, but because of her expansive power, she must have been born with one already", Celestia.

"We cannot deny what is going on here, and the facts are there. Midnight Sun has been born with a gift; a gift of untold magical power that is powerful than all of our own. This is the first time we ever had one born with such power, not since the first alicorns wielded such power that created Equestria", Luna said.

"Since she has more power than all of us, we need to be careful with her. It would be wise not to say a word about her powers", Tyler said.

"You are right. I fear an enemy would capture her, and raise her to be a weapon of destruction", Celestia nodded.

"Now it is our duty to raise her with care, and make sure she doesn't fall into the wrong hooves", Lexi said, caressing the foal.

"So, we can't say a word about her at all?", Hobbes asked.

"Tyler is right, young knight. It is far too risky to tell, and word do travel fast around here", Luna reminded him.

"This is the secret we must keep for a long time", Nightmare Moon.

"I just hope it's worth it...", Tyler sighed, patting the baby on the head.


End file.
